A Happy Idiot A Ron Weasley one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: As the fourth year starts and Ginny's best friend arrives at the Burrow, where she meets her friend and Crush Ron, but will she be able to reveal the feelings she's been hiding for so long?


Name: Casey Reynolds

Age: 14

Pet: She has a coal black owl named Rika.

Appearance: she's a **Metamorphmagus** but not many people know this, she prefers to have auburn hair and blue eyes, her skin is pale, she tends to keep an average appearance.

Year: 4th year at Hogwarts

I sighed as I handed the letter to Rika "Take this to Ginny ok?" she hooted before flying off, she wasn't even that far away but I already couldn't see her, she blended into the night sky.

"Casey!" my mother yelled as I went downstairs

"Yeah?" I stretched picking up a biscuit off of the counter swiftly devouring it, as I watched my mother entangle herself in fabric

"I need to make this dress for a client and my body form is broken" she smiled, I chuckled as I rolled my eyes

"Who is it?"

"Sarah Bigglesworth" she stated as I changed my appearance to match my mother's largest client

"This so isn't funny" I scowled as I let her pin the dress making it fit snugly, My mother was a seamstress, I could whip up a few garments if I wanted to but more often than not I didn't want to. I sighed as I changed back to my normal appearance

"I don't see why you don't doll yourself up a little more, I mean you could be a model if you just changed the right bits." My mum smiled as she handed me a slice of chocolate cake

"I don't want to" I mumbled "I want people to like me for who I am, not how I look" she smiled as she ruffled my hair, kissing to top of my forehead

"That's my girl, aren't you going to your friend's in the morning? Ginny was it?" I nodded

"Yeah" I smiled as I opened the window, "Rika's going to come back with a time" I glanced into the mirror, letting my hair grow a bit longer, and my chest just a touch larger "There I look more 14-ish not 13ish" I chuckled "Puberty's a pain to mimic"

"Least you're just mimicking it" my mum chuckled as Rika came through the window with a letter in her beak and a bag in her talon

"_Hiya Casey, Mum said that she'll send Dad over in the morning, about eight o'clock before he has to head in to the ministry. She said to give Rika that bag, says she cast an undetectable extension charm on it so you can bring all of your things in it. I can't wait to see you again. _

_Ginny"_

I smiled as I took the bag upstairs and started packing, we had so much to catch up on, I'd spent most of the holiday's at home, but mum let me stay at the Weasley's for the last few days, since she couldn't take me to King's Cross this time. "Honey" I looked up to see my mum stood at my bedroom door "I'm going to take the dress to Sarah, and then I have to go see Jeremy he's had another attack, will you be ok on your own for the night?"

"Of course I will" I smiled as I hugged her "I love you Mum, don't overwork yourself too much" she nodded

"Have a good time at school"

"Will do, I'll write I promise, and Rika will come visit when she's bored, isn't that right Rika?" She hooted happily causing my mum to chuckled and kiss me goodbye. I looked out of the window watching the car drive away. I tucked the last things into my bag before turning to Rika "Do you want to head to the burrow earlier?" she flapped her wings a bit before bowing her body in a way that we'd decided meant yes "Well you can take this" I smiled as I handed her the bag and a letter for Ginny, I kissed her head before letting her out of the window into the sky. I lifted my pillow taking the small photo book which I rarely left anywhere, it had photo's of me, mum and dad, my dad was really ill and died when I was young but me and mum managed. I chuckled there was barely two pictures where I looked the same, I wasn't very good at controlling my transforming abilities back then, but when we went out I'd wear hats so muggles never saw my hair change colour. I smiled as I laid in bed, cuddling the small teddy bear... which was actually a very big teddy bear that Ron and Ginny had put together to buy me for my birthday, but when I was back home I always made sure to use reducto, that way I could cuddle it properly, because cuddling this brown furred teddy was the closest thing I was going to get, to cuddling Ron, Ginny knew about it, she had been the one to introduce us, I was too shy in my first year, but by my second year I started talking to Ginny and we became the best of friends, then I met her brother... she loved to taunt me about how I'd fallen for her big brother, until I realized she'd fallen for that big brother's friend, a certain Harry Potter... that shut her up just a little. I smiled as I slowly drifted to sleep.

…

I woke to find it was only 7.30, I yawned as I glanced into the mirror, as I began hiding all signs of sleep, and bringing out the appearance of fresh and normal. I yawned as I scrambled to the kitchen turning on the kettle and pulling out the milk out of the fridge, I heard the sound of an apparition behind me "Morning Mr Weasley, Coffee?" I yawned as the kettle beeped

"Oh thank you Casey" he smiled as I poured him a cup and handed it to him, he seemed bewildered as he looked around our kitchen "what a strange kitchen you have" he stated

"Not in the muggle world" I smiled "This is just ordinary, we just have to do things ourselves" I sipped my coffee, never really liked the stuff but it gave you a kick when you needed it.

"Fascinating" he muttered before drinking his coffee. "You ready to go?" I nodded as I took his hand and we apparated into The Burrow's garden

"Well if it isn't Casey" I heard a pair of voices chime, I turned only for Fred and George to engulf me in hugs picking me up and in a flurry of protests they'd managed to carry me inside the burrow

"RON!/GINNY!" each of them called one name, Ginny leaned over the bannister and ran downstairs

"Casey!" she grinned

"Ginny tell them to let me down" I pleaded causing her to chuckled

"Boys let her down!" Mrs Weasley snapped as I was lowered to the floor and Ginny hugged me

"I missed you guy's so much"I chirped as Rika came down dropping a t-shirt into my hands before landing on the bannister beside me "Rika?" I questioned

"Rika!" Ron groaned as he ran down the stairs "Give me back my shirt!" he bumped into me , I blushed a few shades of red at the sight of shirtless Ron "C-Casey!"

"I think you're looking for this" I handed him the shirt "She doesn't usually do things like that"

"Maybe she was bored..." he chuckled. I screamed as I was thrown over Fred's shoulder

"Come on" He stated as I struggled against him only to eventually cave and be carried into the garden Ron, Ginny and George following soon after

"What're you doing?" He sat me down and I saw a banner in the garden

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they cheered I chuckled

"Well sort of" Ginny smiled "We couldn't come see you on your birthday last week so we wanted to do a little celebration"

"Thanks" I grinned as I hugged her

"It was Ron's idea" she whispered "You're blushing" I rubbed my cheeks as I turned to Ron, hugging him

"Thanks Ron"

"You're welcome" he smiled I didn't want to let him go when the twins separated us yelling

"We have CAKE!"

…

I tried not to laugh as Ron held the dress robes up to Ginny, "It's not funny"

"I'm sorry Ron, but it is" I chuckled causing him to sulk, I took some parchment as I wrote a letter to my mum, Rika landed beside me dropping a letter in my hand "Here this is for my mum, take it once you've rested" I petted her feathers before she flew away.

"I don't want to wear it" he whined, I ruffled his hair

"I'm sure it'll be fine, I have to go Professor Flitwick wants to see Ravenclaw about this Yule ball"

"So that's what these are for" he huffed, causing me to chuckle

"Cheer up Ron" I smiled, he always managed to be adorable I smiled as I left with the rest of Ravenclaw.

…

Where on earth is he? I looked around for Ron when I entered the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Hermione had given me the password, I heard a familiar whining "Murder me Harry!"

"Nobody's going to murder anyone" I stated causing Ron to jump as he spun round

"Bloody hell Casey" I chuckled "How come you're not ready for the ball?"

"I was looking for you, Harry go ahead without Ron" he nodded as he left me with the ridiculously embarrassed Weasley "Now here" I handed him a bag

"What is it?"

"You'll see" I smiled "Hurry up... you don't want to keep … Padma waiting..." I forced the smile to stay when I left to go get ready.

*Ron's POV*

"Harry!" I ran after him he turned round

"What happened to your other dress robes?" he asked looking at my new set of robes

"Casey gave me them, they're bloody brilliant" he chuckled as we stood next to the twins

"Casey Reynolds?" Padma asked "She's been really busy lately she's been making a dress for the ball, she was up really late last night to finish it... she was working on those too actually..."

"She made this?" Padma nodded

"Without magic, it was pretty amazing" she smiled as Professor McGonagall shooed us into the ball

…

"Wow..." I heard Padma gasp I turned to see Casey, she looked gorgeous, she was wearing a stunning scarlet dress, her hair in loose curls she looked perfect she walked over to us

"Harry, Ron" She smiled "Padma... How come you're not dancing?"

"Because, someone doesn't want to"

"You don't need a partner to dance" Padma nodded as she stood up and headed to the dance floor

"You're late Casey" Harry smirked and she chuckled

"I'm glad the robes fit you Ron"

"I heard you made them" she nodded "They're brilliant" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks

"Ron... I know you said you don't dance but...never mind"

"What? What is it?"

"Would you... dance with me?" she looked at me briefly before looking to the floor

"Sure" I smiled as her eyes connected with me, her eyes lighting up, man she was gorgeous, I stood up and held out my hand "Would you care to dance?" I put on a posh voice causing her to chuckle

"I'd love to Mr Weasley" I smiled as we headed to the dance floor, when we started dancing I was kind of glad that McGonagall had taught us how to dance, it was nice holding her in my arms, usually whenever we hugged someone interrupted or made some stupid remark, but she'd never indicated liking me any more than just as a friend. "I don't see why you didn't dance with Padma, you're a really good dancer Ron" she rested her head on my shoulder as we swayed to the music

"I just didn't feel like it...What about you? Why aren't you with your date?"

"I don't have a date..." she stated, "I wanted to come alone, that way I could dance with whomever I wanted" I chuckled

"May we cut in?" I looked up to see Fred and George I went to protest but they'd already swept her from me, she gave me an apologetic look before being swept into the crowd.

*Casey's POV*

"Why did you interrupt!" I flailed as they dragged me out of the great hall

"Because, we have something to ask"

"What?" I watched them curiously as their smirks increased

"Do you like Ron?"

"Of course I like Ron, he's one of my best friends"

"Fred, I don't think our little Casey understands what we're asking" George chimed

"I think she does, she's playing dumb" he paused as he just looked at me

"What?"

"I'm sure your hair just flickered red"

"I've got ginger hair, that's red headed too"

"No I mean crimson red" had I really just gotten angry at the twins? Usually I can control it

"You're being stupid" I protested as I walked away from them, I had to go back to the dorms before I just lost it. I sat in front of the fire of the Ravenclaw common room everyone was still at the ball so I was on my own, I caught my reflection in the mirror when I realized I could still go without being noticed, I headed upstairs choosing a short patterned red and black dress that my mum had made me for a friend's wedding, I looked in the mirror as I changed my appearance my hair a dirty blonde, my lips a defined rouge red and drop dead gorgeous, I had to compete with the Veela somehow. I chuckled as I slipped on some silver strap sandals and returned to the great hall. When I arrived the Wicked Sisters were playing and Ron and Harry were sat sulking at the back of the hall I walked to them "Is this seat taken?" I asked causing Ron's head to snap up but his eyes dimmed slightly, I felt myself blush had he recognized my voice?

"No..." he stated as I sat beside him

"What's the matter? You look upset"

"Just my brothers being a pain" he mumbled, I stood up grabbing his hands pulling him to his feet

"Come on Ron" he looked at me and I smiled "Trust me" I pulled him out of the great hall but not too far, just far enough that we could hear the music but we were just a little more secluded, I offered my hand "Would you like to dance Mr Weasley" he watched me before taking my hand holding me closer to him

"Casey?" he questioned as I rested my head on his shoulder

"Correct" I chuckled "I figured this way we wouldn't get interrupted"

"How? Have you been drinking Polyjuice potion?"

"The how's not important. Just enjoy the moment" I know I will. After an hour or so I let my appearance fade back to normal, Ron and I started heading back to our dorms "Goodnight Ron" I smiled as we went our separate ways. I skipped up to the Ravenclaw Common room, tonight had become a good night after all.

…

"This is hopeless!" I protested my head colliding with the book I'd been reading "Why don't we just use muggle equipment!" Ron chuckled

"because we have to use magic"

"Why don't you transform into a fish!"

"Because Harry Sucks at transfiguration" Ron grinned

"Says you" I stuck out my tongue "How about knocking out Krum then I'll take his place and transfigure Harry before he drowns"

"And how would you do that?"

"Because I can" I chuckled as I looked at the book "we could bribe the Merfolk?"

"With what? Fish?" I shrugged as I let out a long sigh

"Let's just go to dinner, I'm sure it'll be easier to think of something on a full stomach" I proclaimed as the others agreed so we headed to the great hall.

..

"Miss Reynolds!" I turned to see Professor McGonagall "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office" I nodded as she walked away

"What've you done?" Harry asked

"Nothing!" I protested "Unless he... Damn" I cursed "The Yule ball" I looked to Ron

"What... that?" I nodded

"I'll be fine" I chuckled "I'll come help you later if I can" I waved as I headed to Dumbledore's office, Had he seen me transform? "I heard that you sent for me"

"Casey" he stated "I require use of your abilities tomorrow"

"At the tournament?" he nodded

"I'd like you to keep an eye on those who are to be rescued, when the hour is up I'd like you to bring those that remain to the surface"

"right... who's going where?" he chuckled

"People of importance to the champions are going to be kept deep in the black lake where our champions will have to rescue them" I nodded see a direct answer doesn't hurt

"So you want me to change into a mer-person and make sure everything is ok?" Are you MAD?

"You're a talented witch Miss Reynolds and with aspirations to work at St. Mungo's Hospital, I think you'll be more than capable" I smiled as I agreed "Also Miss Reynolds, Friends should not lie to each other, honesty is a virtue that friendship depends on" I smiled as I petted Fawkes, "Head to the lake early morning, you'll go down with the others"

"Alright" I nodded as I returned to my dormitory.

…

"Ron!" I hugged the redhead as he stood with the others waiting to go into the water

"What're you doing here?"

"Dumbledore asked me to help" he smiled sweetly

"That makes me feel so much better"

"We're going to take you into the water in this order; Miss Delacour, Miss Chang, Miss Granger and then Mr Weasley"

"Ron... I'm going to come down with you... I promise nothing bad will happen"

"Why're you coming down?"

"I'm on guard duty, it's my job to make sure you're all brought up to the surface"

"Never knew you were that good a swimmer"

"I can fly too" I smiled "It's good fun actually, Rika and I go flying all the time"

"You're mental" I laughed at how confused he looked

"After Hermione has been taken down, I'll show you. Though you have to keep it a secret, only Dumbledore knows my secret" he nodded as I hugged him again "I trust you" I whispered as I walked to the edge and dived into the water, changing into a merwoman before resurfacing "Are you ready Ron?" I asked offering my hand

"Casey?" I nodded

"I'm a metamorphmagus, God knows how since both my parents are muggles. Dumbledore helped them through it and here I am today"

"Casey..." he paused "You're bloody brilliant!" I chuckled as Dumbledore came back to the surface "Time to go Ron" I smiled as Dumbledore cast a spell causing Ron to slowly lose consciousness.

…

I smiled a Ron and Harry were taken up onto the platform, I swam out of view before changing into a coal black owl, and flying and landing on Ron's shoulder he petted my head slightly as they walked to the boats.

"Who's is that owl?" Hermione asked "It looks a bit like Rika, Casey's owl"

"Nah, Rika has a white tip on her tail"

"Speaking of Casey" Fred and George chimed, this wasn't going to be good "Where is she?"

"I thought she'd be here keeping an eye on you,"

"she's always helping you out"

"She even got rid of those hideous robes" Ginny added

"Yeah, she handmade those other ones, they were brilliant"

"Anyway Ron... about Casey" The twins started "We know you like her" They chimed in perfect unison. I watched as Ron turned bright red

"T-That's ridiculous" he protested "Plus if you thought I liked her why'd you take her away at the ball?" they looked at each other, don't you dare!

"We wanted to find out something" I flapped my wings flying up at them causing them to go off topic before heading to shore, changing back into my normal appearance I stood at the dock as their boat approached, I waved as they climbed out of the boat

"You're back! How'd it go?"

"Second place"

"For outstanding moral fibre" they joked as they bumped Harry

"Where were you?" Hermione asked

"Dumbledore had me do some research, part of detention" I sighed "Stupid Slytherin...got me into trouble"

"Ahh" Fred stated "Well Ronald here missed you"

"I didn't!" he proclaimed "Well I did just not the way they mean... I'm going to shut up now" he stated causing me to chuckle

"What've you been teasing him about now?" I turned to the twins who just smiled "I don't want to know" I lifted my hands up in defeat. Only to be picked up by George who flung me over his shoulder "Stop put me down! Ron help!"

"Oh little Ron can't save you now" Fred smirked as he bombarded me with tickles

"Stop!" I tried to struggle but George held me tight "No" I gasped

"Guys stop it!" Ron protested "She doesn't like it?"

"Oh Ron to the rescue" they smirked "Come on then"

"George, Fred stop it! Ron's probably tired, and cold he's been underwater all day"

"See she's protecting you again"

"George, please" I whispered "Let me down" he nodded as he lowered me down I ran and pushed Fred into the water "There!" I chuckled, he came up furious

"Run Casey!" Ron grabbed my hand as we ran back to Hogwarts. We laughed as we ducked into the Gryffindor Common Room he pulled me into the corner as Fred came in looked around only to leave again "That was a close one" he chuckled "Nice push by the way"

"It was, and thanks" I smiled, I noticed how close we were, it was nice, then he sneezed "Ron! You're going to catch a cold" I pulled him in front of the fire, "Just wait here!" I ran up to the boy's room grabbing a towel and a blanket off of Ron's bed before heading back down I sat the towel on the side as I began to dry his hair "What're you like?" I chuckled as I took the soaking blanket off of him sitting it on the floor I took the other blanket wrapping it around us

"W-What're you doing?"

"Well it's a bit of muggle medicine, it'll help you get warmer quickly by sharing body heat"

"Ahh" I chuckled I smiled as I snuggled next to him, he wrapped his arm around me holding me closer. I closed my eyes as the sound of his breathing lulled me to sleep.

…

"Well would you look at that" some familiar voices chimed

"They look like a right couple" someone else chuckled

"Come on leave them alone"

"You're such a spoil sport Ginny"

"Well at least I know when to stop"

"What's with all the noise" I groaned as I opened my eyes to come face to face with Ron's sleeping face, I felt my cheeks burn red, as I looked up to see the Weasley siblings

"Well well, what did you two get up to last night"

"Nothing!" I protested a little loudly which caused Ron to stir rolling over he pinned me beneath him, I heard the twins chuckle

"Nothing eh?"

"Shut up" I hissed "Ron, Ron" I tried to shake him awake

"hmm..." I smiled he was adorable, but now isn't the time for adorable!

"It's time to wake up now"

"But I don't want to" I blushed as he buried his face into my chest "I'm comfy"

"Ron!" Ginny yelled in his ear causing his eyes to flicker open then he jumped up

"Casey! I'm sorry!" he stumbled onto the floor "I'm so sorry" he kept apologizing, his face was priceless, I couldn't help but laugh

"It's fine Ron" I tried to stop laughing "It ...Really...Is" I looked away in an attempt to stop laughing

"What? What is it?" he questioned before mumbling something else. I smiled as I walked to him offering him my hand, which he took as I helped him to his feet

"You're just hilarious" I smiled "I'm sorry"

"It's ok"he blushed as he looked away "I really am sorry" I placed my hand on his cheek turning him back to me

"I told you it's fine" I smiled "Ok?" he nodded "I'm going to take your blanket back upstairs" I picked up the towel and blanket, heading back up to his room, I glanced into the mirror "You should tell him" I ran my fingers through my hair when I realized I was still wearing yesterday's clothes, I sighed "even if you look a state"

*Ron's POV*

"Come on Ron, after that you can't deny you like her"

"Yeah and if she didn't like you, after that, she'd of slapped you" Ginny added "I would have"

"It's not something I can just do! You've seen her she's bound to like someone else, why would she go with someone like me, since she can have anyone"

"You don't give yourself enough credit" I turned at the sound of Casey's voice my face must have been bright red.

"I think we should go" Ginny mumbled "Oh come on!" she grabbed Fred and George by the ears dragging them out of the common room, she chuckled at the sight and I did too.

"You're all mental" she chuckled as she walked over to me

"Yeah... we are a bit" I smiled

"I like it" she smiled as she slipped her arm around my waist resting her head on my shoulder "I meant what I said, you're too harsh on yourself" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her

"You're just something else, you know that?" she chuckled "And eavesdropping as an owl is cheating"

"mmm..." I felt her breath on my ear as she whispered "apparently you have something to ask me"

"Well..." I took a breath "I like you... a lot" she chuckled

"It's ok, I don't bite... well, then again..." I smiled

"Will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to" she kissed my cheek "You're blushing"

"Well... I...well" she chuckled as she looked me in the eyes

"If I kiss you on the lips, do you promise not to faint?"

"I... I could do that" she smiled as she leaned in, I closed my eyes as our lips met, I kissed back, her lips were soft, when she pulled away I wanted more, I looked at her and she smiled

"You're adorable." She pecked my lips "But, I have to change... lessons start in an hour"

"Bloody hell" she chuckled "Do we have to go?"

"Don't worry, I'm in all your classes today" she slipped out of my arms "Nothing can dim my day" she smiled as she waved goodbye

"Bloody hell" I grinned, I was the luckiest guy on earth. "Nothing's going to dim my day either..."

"Hey Ron, you might want to get ready" Hermione stated as she came down from the girl's rooms, her books in her arms "We have potions first" Except maybe Snape "What on earth were you grinning about anyway, you looked like an idiot" I smiled

"You know what I don't mind" I was a happy idiot.


End file.
